


Defy Any And All Expectation [podfic version]

by Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 50th podfic, Alternate Season Six, Apocalypse, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, BAMF Castiel, BAMF Dean, BAMF Sam, Case Fic, F/M, Found Family, Ghosts, Happy Ending, M/M, Most unlikely of friends, Podfic, Podfic Length: 15-20 Hours, Romance, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death - Winchesters, Unlikely alliances, Violence, Wendigo, Zombies, fanart available, river witches, that deserves a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck's newly released books tell of another war between Heaven and Hell. Team Free Will sets out to try to defy prophecy, only to realize there is a lot more at stake and amiss than the not-quite-accurate words of one Prophet of the Lord.</p><p>    Along the way, Dean and Cas' relationship continues to evolve into something neither expected or were prepared for, all of their lives transforming in ways no one could have expected.</p><p>    But with no shortage of cases, monsters, and mayhem, it's going to require the help of new friends and old enemies if they're to have a hope of saving the world one more time.</p><p>Alternate Season Six.<br/>[podfic length: 14 hrs]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defy Any And All Expectation [podfic version]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Defy Any and All Expectation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/778624) by [Tenoko1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1). 



> _**Reminder that all fanart probably contains spoilers.**_  
>  **Check out the gorgeous graphics fanart series by[Unbreakable_Vow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbreakable_Vow/pseuds/Unbreakable_Vow) on AO3 aka [thefandomicaopens](http://thefandomicaopens.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!** [You can find it on her tumblr.](http://thefandomicaopens.tumblr.com/tagged/Defy%20Any%20and%20All%20Expectation) I love it. Thank you so much!
> 
> [Aerialfrogg](http://aerialfrogg.tumblr.com/) also made graphic fanart and [mock-up movie posters](http://aerialfrogg.tumblr.com/post/87048024122/okay-im-done-final-fangirling-over-daae-here)! Awww! I love them!!
> 
> There is also a [phone background, mockup book cover, and album art](http://tenoko1.tumblr.com/post/87052181943/here-is-some-of-the-original-graphics-for-the-fic).
> 
>  **Reminder:** This is a rewrite of a much older story of mine I was not pleased with called "The Path We Choose", but a lot of many people love that story, so rather than deleting it, I kept both. This is similar at first, but completely stands on it's own.

**Title** : [Defy Any And All Expectation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/778624/chapters/1465531)

 **Author/Reader/podcover:** [Tenoko1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1)

 **Rating** : M

 **Pairings** : Dean/Castiel, Dean/Lisa Braeden, Sam/Sarah Blake, Sam/Lucifer, other minor pairings

 **Length** : 14 hrs

 **Summary** : Chuck's newly released books tell of another war between Heaven and Hell. Team Free Will sets out to try to defy prophecy, only to realize there is a lot more at stake and amiss than the not-quite-accurate words of one Prophet of the Lord. Along the way, Dean and Cas' relationship continues to evolve into something neither expected or were prepared for, all of their lives transforming in ways no one could have expected. . Alternate Season Six, Slow burn romance, apocalypse/case-fic.

 **Files** :

 _mp3_ [Chap 1-10](http://www.mediafire.com/download/346l13mi6ip139i/Chap_1-10.zip) | [Chap 11-17 & Blooper Reel](http://www.mediafire.com/download/amx88wdu6sfkbdw/Chap_11-20_and_Blooper_Reel.zip) | (edit) [Chap 18-20](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5ac7r185kgv3wqd/Chap_18-20.zip)

 _m4b_ [Part 1](http://www.mediafire.com/download/c62udi8ig627b1e/SPN_Defy_Any_And_All_Expectation_1.zip) | [Part 2 & Blooper Reel](http://www.mediafire.com/download/rv8b26sd30b6zz4/SPN_Defy_Any_And_All_Expectation_2.zip)

 

 


End file.
